Letters to the Farplane
by Painted Sky
Summary: A collection of heartfelt poems from Yuna's point of view, from different points in the game.
1. Your Hand

**A/N: This is the first poem of my Yuna poem collection, the others will be up as I write them. I'm sorry to say that Eyes and Embrace will have to come down eventually, but I will only do that when necessary. This is the first one, and it takes place during the 'To Zanarkand' scene at the sort-of beginning. Leave a review when your done reading, and tell me what you think of the title of the collection. **

**Your Hand:**

_Here we are again,_

_Together one last time,_

_Maybe our last moments with each other,_

_I'm going to make them mine._

_As I feel your hand, _

_I feel the weight of destiny,_

_A burden on my shoulders,_

_That you would no doubt take from me. _

_You leave from my side,_

_And stare into the sunlit sky,_

_Standing there all alone,_

_Letting the ages pass you by._

_Though the sun sets once more,_

_I promise, I'll never loose sight,_

_Of Spira's ray of hope,_

_The ever-glowing light,_

_Until my very last moments,_

_My life flashing before my eyes,_

_I'll keep hoping, keep **d r e a m i n g,**_

_Until to the Farplane my spirit flies,_

_Tears form behind my eyes,_

_But I do not let them fall,_

_My voice is stuck inside my throat,_

_So your name I cannot call._

_There's no turning back now,_

_But until my last breath I breathe,_

_I know, without a doubt,_

_That by my side you'll never leave,_

_I don't know how to say goodbye,_

_If only I could say what's true,_

_If only I could speak those words,_

"_I love you…" _


	2. Shades of Blue

A/N: Second poem, taking place during the scene titled, 'A Summoner is Born'. I kind of just fade into what happens after that, because I don't remember that well.

_**Shades of Blue**_

_Stepping forward,_

_Each step its own ordeal_

_My guardians empathetic_

_To that great pain I feel._

_My vision is blurred,_

_It's getting hard to see,_

_I trip and fall,_

_If only it was you there to catch me._

_My hair I flip back carelessly,_

_From its place in front of my eyes,_

'_I have done it' I tell you,_

_But no one can hear my silent cries._

_And these shades of blue,_

_Tell me that I am drowning,_

_I can't talk, I can't breathe,_

_This is a whole new feeling._

_I look deep into your eyes,_

_And deep inside I know,_

_The distant Zanarkand skies,_

_Are the colors that they reflect._

_We walk out together,_

_Not alone, of course,_

_I know this is the start of something,_

_I pray that I won't make your life worse._

_I knew from the start,_

_What this road would lead to,_

_But losing me,_

_Is something I wish you wouldn't have to do._

_And these shades of blue,_

_Tell me that I am drowning,_

_I can't talk, I can't breathe,_

_This is a whole new feeling._

_I show the village,_

_What powers I just gained,_

_You seem delighted,_

_At the glory for which I strained._

_I only see you again,_

_At the celebration that night,_

'_Stay away from the Summoner' you are told,_

_But I tell them it's all right._

_And as we talk together,_

_This is definitely the start of something,_

_I can feel Fate watching over us,_

_It's a funny kind of thing._

_And these shades of blue,_

_Tell me that I am drowning,_

_I can't see, I can't breathe,_

_This is a whole new feeling._

_And these shades of blue…_

_These shades of blue…_

_Shades of blue…_

_Blue…_

_Blue..._

_Blue…_

**A/N: Well, there you go. I hope this is as good as my others, because I have gotten so many lovely reviews for all of them. Special thanks goes out to Tatikara, who is a great writer, even if she doesn't realize it. **


	3. That Day

**A/N: YES! I am ALIVE! This poem is Yuna looking back on the day she had to do the sending in Kilika. **

**That Day (Hu Syddan Fryd:**

_I stared into the sunset sky,_

_And I felt the tears begin to form,_

_And **t h a t d a y **I promised,_

_That beyond the rain and beyond the storm,_

_I'd see this through, no matter what. _

_And **t h a t d a y **I promised, _

_That through the thunder and through the rain,_

_That though the lies and through the pain, _

_I'd finish this, no matter what._

_And **t h a t d a y **I felt the end,_

_It was nearing fast,_

_And each day I would pray,_

_That each sending would be my last._

_I'd save these people, no matter what._

_And **t h a t d a y **I watched people grieve,_

_Their burdens too much to bear alone,_

_But I know how loss feels, _

_Because no one hears sorrow never shown,_

_I'd get through this, no matter what._

_And **t h a t d a y **I promised,_

_That's until my time has come, until the time is here,_

_I'll live though this._

_**Without fear.**_

_**-No matter what-**_

_**-dryd tyo-**_

_**-No matter what.-**_

_**-hu syddan fryd-**_

_That day I stared into the sunlit sky, _

_And the tears began to form, _

_And that day I promised,_

_That through the rain and through the storm…_

_**-e'mm kad drnuikr drec, hu syddan fryd-**_

**A/N: So I threw some Al Bhed in there at the end. Honestly, I hadn't planned on doing that, so it was a bit impromptu. I hope this whole poem makes sense to people. That's my biggest fear, confusing people and humiliating myself at the same time. **


	4. Embrace

**A/N: I moved this from it's own story to my poem collection, just because it's more organized. :P**

**Embrace:**

_Is this really happening?_

_This is not the way things are meant to be,_

_This isn't right,_

_The one, the one should be me…_

_I've lived in the past so long,_

_Clinging as if it we're a life-saving rope,_

_But as I see you fade away,_

_I feel void of all that hope._

_I reach for you,_

_But you are not there to break my fall,_

_You're, fading away,_

_You were never really there at all._

"_I love you."_

_But as I feel you embrace,_

_I know that this is right,_

_Let's allow time to pass us by,_

_And fade into the night._

_Now I know,_

_What you were hiding from me,_

_It was all a dream,_

_To change the way that things would be,_

_And as I feel your embrace,_

_I know this is right,_

_Let's allow time to pass us by,_

_And fade into the night._

_I close my eyes,_

_And let the moment sink in,_

_You promised me,_

_And now is not the end._

_But as I feel you embrace,_

_I know that this is right,_

_Let's allow time to pass us by,_

_And fade into the night._

_I'll find you, no matter what the loss,_

_Here and now, I make the vow,_

_I'll keep on searching,_

_I'll find away some how._

_As I remember your embrace,_

_I feel that it was right,_

_Time passed us by,_

_And we faded into the night._

_Someday I'll spend my future,_

_With you and only you,_

_No matter what,_

_I'll make my dream come true._


	5. Eyes

**A/N: Like embrace, has been moved to poetry collection.**

**Eyes**

_I wonder what people would give,_

_To see the things these eyes have seen,_

_I wonder what price they would pay,_

_To save me from the things these eyes have seen…_

_I'm not like most girls,_

_An orphan, one might say,_

_But I had you,_

_But I lost you, I lost everything that day._

_You saved me,_

_You saved me from a fate I was destined to face,_

_That is something,_

_I wish these eyes did not see._

_I know I should be glad,_

_You wouldn't want me to be this way,_

_I still remember,_

_those words I thought I would never say,_

"_I love you."_

_Just three words,_

_But their power so strong,_

_Why won't the pain go away,_

_Why does it linger for so long?_

_They think it will pass if I'm alone,_

_They think it's the right thing to do,_

_But they just don't get it,_

_I need to be with you._

_I never thought it would be this hard,_

_To leave someone behind,_

_But you were no ordinary someone,_

_You were a special someone,_

_Someone I could call mine._

_You promised me,_

_You promise, Always._

_Not until the end,_

_But always._

_But isn't this the end?_

_There was no choice,_

_That was all we could do,_

_But there must have been another way,_

_I wouldn't have given up you…_

_I will not shed a single tear,_

_But of all the things I want,_

_I wish you were here…._

A/N: Long poem this time, eh? That one isn't as good as Final Moments, but I still like it. I won't pester you about reviewing, but I really appreciate it!


End file.
